


Paperjam

by Occulttale



Series: Undertale NSFW [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ectobiology, Ectopussy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, ectopenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occulttale/pseuds/Occulttale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Error has been putting off his heats and it comes back to bite him. Good thing his husband Ink is there to help him through it. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, any AU belongs to their creators. Enjoy <3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperjam

3rd POV

Error groaned as another intense wave of heat went through him. He almost fell over at the foot of the bed due to the sudden dizziness that came with it. Steadying himself with the bedpost, he grumbled lowly and flopped on the bed, clothes thrown off in an attempt to cool off. 

Ink had been busy with the AU's and Error didn't want to bother him with his needs so he had been putting off his heat by sneaking into Occulttale!Sans' room and taking tiny amounts of a potion he had to reduce fevers. It helped some, but now his heat was back and worse than ever. 'No one should have to bother with a stupid glitches needs.' he thought to himself as he curled on the bed, full of self loathing. 

His soul burned painfully in his ribcage as waves of magical heat erupted from the upside down black heart with blue strings criss-crossing it. He felt soaked with magical sweat and his face was aglow with dark yellow. 

Oddly through all this, his magic hadn't formed into the usual blue member. It had formed some sort of wet dripping mound of ectoplasm that looked almost like what the anatomy book he stole from Sciense!Sans called a vagina. At least it was still a dark blue in color. Groaning again as another intense wave of heat his him, Error curled further, if possible, into himself as his body shivered in pain.

Ink's POV

I waved goodby to Ut!Sans and Uf!Sans as I dropped the latter off at the formers univers so they could spend some time together. They had been a couple since Red had accidently teleported to the Undertale universe escaping his Papyrus' wrath for something trivial. That hadn't gone over well with Classic or surprisingly Occult since apparently they had met beforehand and Occult was very pritective of Red. At least Fell treats his brother better, even if I didn't support their method to getting him to do so.

So it would be just myself and Error at the house since Jammy was spending some time with the underswap brothers. Occult was in Sciencetale with Sci and Fresh developing something to help Fresh to feel emotions like the rest of us so they'd be gone for a while as well. Maybe I would finally find out what Error was so tense about.

I walk in the front door and am almost knocked onto my pelvis as a strong scent of heavy magic hits my nose cavity. Woah it seems like some certian someone was denying his heat, again. Occult and I found out about his little indulging in the fever reducer a few days ago and switched it with a harmless placebo. 

I guess I owe him a few gold then since Error lasted longer than I thought before his heat came back. Making myself a mental reminder to do so later, I walked up the stairs to our shared bedroom. I couldn't hear anything yet, but that was expected. Occult made the rooms soundproof a while ago citing that no one wants to get woken up in the middle of the "night" by loud moans. (I blame Classic and Red because Red is notoriously loud.)

I manage not to stumble in shock as I close the door to our room and turn around. Error is curled up naked on our bed, practically lighting up the dark room by himself, wimpering and muttering. His soul is pulsing waves of magic in a heartbeat like fashion. He's so out of it that he doesn't notice me until I am at the foot of the bed.

When he does notice me, it takes all of my restraint not to jump him right there. He's blushing heavily, panting and his magic has formed a dark blue cunt instead of the usual member that I'm used to. 

Seeing this makes me nervous as I've never topped, not once, in our relationship. Not that he wouldn't let me I just never really wanted to. He looks pained and extremely arousing like this. I wonder if I will want to top more after this. Or even if he would want to be on the bottom more.

Error's POV

Ink is suddenly at the foot of the bed, looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes. "I-inky?" I manage to gasp through the intense waves of heat. My words manage to snap him out of whatever daze he was in as he crawls on the bed. 

When he reaches me I grab his scarf and pull him into a heated kiss. "I-inKy P-PleAsE HaH it'S tOo mM-much." I manage through pants as I struggle to pull his clothes off. God I'm so weak like this. Seemingly knowing what I want, he slowly strips, aparently enjoying my heated gaze on him, his rainbow colored member springing forth as he gets rid of the last garment being his pants.

'H-heh i G-GueSs iM goInG tO get BoNed thIS T-tiME' I think to myself as he stops to gaze at my prone form laying in front of him, looking like he's deciding what to do first. He smirks sexily and murmers in a deep tone. "I'm going to make love to you so intensely that you'll have trouble getting out of bed tomorrow, much less standing." chuckling as my face heats up more into a dark blush.

"Now would like a sampling of whats to come first or do you wish to skip to the main course?" he asks heatidly and I feel myself becoming wetter at the dirty talk.  "A sampling it is then." he states as he rubs the sensitive ribs while biting and licking on my neck. I moan lowdly when he bites down hard on my left thigh bone, leaving little imprints on the bone of teeth.

Working his way back up biting and suckling on my now very sensitive bones, he takes one hand and rubs at my clit, swallowing my moans by capturing my mouth for another heated kiss. "I think I shall have a taste of dessert before I get to the main course." I am confued by his wording for a second before he lowers down and begins to lick and suck at my conjured pussy. He slowly works around the clitoris and thrusts hisnlong tounge in and out tantalizingly. His tounge quickly finding the most sensitive part and abusing it thorougly.

"NnG f-fuAH Fu-FUck, I-inK s-ShIt p-plEaSe s-StOP t-teAsINg a-Nd F-fucK mE alReAdY!~" I all but scream as I come into his mouth. "Mmmmm" he says as he licks at my juices that flow out of my pussy. He quickly pulls me into a kiss, fingering my opening, gradually adding more fingers even though I'm more than ready. 

He heatedly kisses me again and I moan into his mouth at the taste of our mixed juices. I come again as his fingers rut into my already prepared entrance roughly. "So it seems you like the rough treatment, huh." he stated huskily. I grind onto his hand to hurry him up. He takes my hint and lines himself up to impale me when I flip our positions and slowly lower myself onto his glowing member.

"HaH oH GoD FuAh hAh" I moan as his larger than I expected member streaches me further than I thought possible. I still for a second to get used to his girth when he grabs my hips and slams me down the rest of the way on his member, groaning loudly as my walls spasm around his member.

He pounds into me roughly, pulling me up and helping gravity pull me down in a punishing pace. It doesnt take long for the both of us to become undone and come. Panting heavily to catch my breath, I slide off of him only to be flipped on my front with my entrance in the air and Ink leaning over me. "Oh I'm not done with you yet Error dear." he huffs through labored breathing.

I guess he is going to make good of his promise. I barely catch my breath when he enters me again, this time agonizingly slow. "Want me to go faster?" he asks and it takes all of my effort to nod back. "You are gonna have to beg for it." he concludes, punctuating his demand with a hard thrust that leaves me gasping for air.

"I-iNk p-PlEasE f-fUcK M-Me h-HArDeR~" I manage through tortured moans. "Yes dear" he says before thrusting into me with enough force to push me foward and back with each of his thrusts. My already oversensitive entrance has already got me at my limit. "AaaAHhhHH~" I moan as he reaches around to fondle my clit, bringing me to orgasning again. Ink grunts and comes again as my walls clench and spasm around his member.

I manage to slow my breathing enough afterward to not hypervenelate on nonexistant lungs when I realize he's still inside me. He sits down, pulling me with him in his lap, never pulling out on the way. My pussy is getting raw from all the stimulation its getting. "Hang some strings from the ceiling Error." Ink requests and I oblige him, confused.

He grabs the strings I summoned and rigs them where they are tied around my knees and upper thighs, the other ends in his hands. I'm confused about what hes doing until he gives them an experimental tug. I moan from the stimulation as the motion causes me to rise and fall back down on the still sheathed member in my folds.

He passes the string ends to me, them leans in lto my ear. "Fuck yourself on me Error." he demands. My hands are shaking badly from overstimulation but I manage to grip the strings and slowly start to raise and lower myself on his member. "NnG hAh f-fUcK a-AlMosT tOo M-mUCh." I moan out breathlessly. "Fuck Error your so tight its unreal." Ink growls out. He summons his paintbrush and makes a mirror on the wall above the bed where we are facing.

We both moan heatidly andnI almost come another time from the visual of his member sliding in and out of my entrance. My arms are quickly becoming tired so I lower myself and let the strings dessipate. Ink doesn't ask why, he just wraps his arms under my legs, pulling them flush to my chest and pulls me up and down on his member.

We dont last long like this with how oversensitive my entrance is due to multiple orgasms and literally seeing where our bodies are conjoined. Black spots start to dot my vision as I near my limit again. Inknis near his too, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he slams me onto his member.

"I-iNk i'm g-GoNNa-hAh f-FucK nNG~" I cry out. "Hah hah then come for me babe." Ink groans out, punctiating his words with a hard thrust and rub at my sensitive clit. "HAh NnG aAaaAhHhHh" I moan as I orgasm hard enough to send spots to my vision, feelingnhis warmpth fill me up as he orgasms with me, moaning my name.

He pulls me off him and we both manage to lay down, pulling the covers over us. He pulls me close as our limbs and magic tangles together, kissing me gently as we drift off to sleep. "Love you Error." he murmers as I drift off. "L-loVe Y-yoU tOo InKy." I manage as conciousness leaves me.

 

True to his word, the next day I was too sore from last nights activities to roll over, much less get out of bed or walk. Ink is flitting around the house, taking care of me as I'm pretty bed confined because of that rainbow asswhole. "Y-yoU'Re eNjOyiNg tHiS arEN't YoU?" I question him as he feeds me soup. "Yes" he answers with a smirk. "I love you and any chance I get to show it is wonderful to me." I blush darkly at his answer. "I LoVe yOu Too iNkY." I say before taking abother bite of soup. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asks, blushing a deep rainbow. I hide my face behind my hands because, yes. "Y-yeAh i Did InKy. m-MaByE Y-You s-ShoUlD t-toP m-MorE oFtEN." I stutter through my embaressment of the fact. He just smiles and clacks my forehead with a kiss before setting the empty soup bowl on the nightstand and laying down with me for a nap.

A/N: my gawd that was long. Enjoy!


End file.
